Black Abyss
by Azorilla
Summary: (AU Third Year.)They had no idea what the implications of breaking Hermione's time turner in the Shrieking Shack would be. They're about to find out as they travel through a land so warped and evil they may not escape with their lives.. or their sanity...


Black Abyss

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Summary: When Hermione's time turner breaks and Pettigrew shoves Harry and Hermione into the Abyss, Harry knows his day is about to get a whole lot worse. Unfortunately for him and Hermione... They have no idea just HOW bad it's going to get... until they land in a place where everything is warped and upside down, where nothing is right, and all is evil.. Will they escape with their minds intact or will they crumple and perish under the strain?

A/N: Starting a new story.. probably not too intelligent, but hey..! Anyways, this will be a Third Year story, it will be VERY dark so if your into the whole angst deal i suggest you click the 'Back' button now. I'd also like to point out that there will be NO romance between Harry and Hermione in this fic.

Chapter One: Broken

It was not going to be a good day. I knew that it was not going to be a good day the moment Peter Pettigrew shoved Hermione and I into a large black hole that we have unaffectionately called the Black Abyss. Perhaps i should back up a bit? Right. I'm Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived-To-Be-In-Trouble. I really don't go looking for trouble, i swear. It just seems to come looking for me. So anyways, moving on. About an hour ago, (I'm assuming it's been about an hour. There's no clock here, and its rather dark.) a jett black mutt with pale blue eyes kidnapped Ron. Me, acting on my Hero Impulse, ran after him with Hermione on my heels. We wound up in the Shrieking Shack where the infamous Sirius Black and our traitorous teacher told us the strangest story.

A rat, a werewolf, a stag, and a dog all were best friends at a school called Hogwarts. They pulled many pranks and loved to joke. Then the stag fell in love with the most beautiful woman. A goddess among the flowers. They had an adorable little boy, called Harry (cue ooo's and ahhh's) who was said to be the prophecy child. A child who would defeat an evil lord and save them all. Alas, jealously and envy would be the downfall for the rat. He turned traitorous and sold them out to the evil lord. The dog and the werewolf who had suspected each other to be the spy did not catch wind of what was really going on until it was to late. The rat faked his death and the dog took his fate instead. Here ends this sad tale.

It sounds delusional. It sounds stupid. I thought so at the time. I'm starting to believe the nutcases now. However, at the time I told the two men what i thought of their story. Then they offered to show me the truth, that Ron's rat was the alleged Peter Pettigrew. I remember exchanging looks with Ron and then raising a dubious eyebrow. I also remember Hermione looking intrigued so i rolled my eyes and they went about trying to wrestle Scabbers away from Ron.

Imagine my surprise and Ron's disgust when the rat turned into a man. You would think now that we would take the man back to the castle to be questioned where he would be forced to admit that he had done these horrible crimes, that Black was innocent and would go free so that we could move in together and live happily ever after.

Then the Greasy Git came running in.

Well, I have to give him some credit, Snape doesn't run. He's much to dignified for that. He more or less 'swept' in a very fast manner. The point is, that the Git came in at the wrong time and ruined everything. Black and Lupin were very much startled at his sudden appearance. I'd also like to point out that Hermione had been clutching something around her neck for the majority of the night in a very possesive manner, as if someone would suddenly come running up and make off with whatever charm was around her neck.

If only we had known.

Pettigrew took Snape's arrival as his opportunity to try and get away. I clearly remember him jumping at Ron and snatching his wand away before any of us could even blink. I also remember the nasty smile he shot me before disarming everyone in the room. Thinking back now, i realize that i could of done something here. Jumped in front of Hermione. Rushed the idiot so we might not have landed up in this Hell, but alas, i did nothing and that was my downfall.

In short, Pettigrew had the three adults bound and gagged against the wall in under a minute. As Ron was on the other side of the room and couldn't walk let alone do any kind damage to the rat he was just gagged. Then the monster turned to Hermione. (I am proud to say that i did step in front of her here. Even though she called me a bigheaded idiot for it later. She claimed that just because she was girl didn't mean she couldn't defend herself.)

Pettigrew shot a pink colored light at me and i felt myself crumple. I wasn't in any pain or anything, i just got my legs knocked out from underneath me. Thats all the time the bastard needed. I think he planned this from the beginning. Still ignoring the struggles and the muffled shouts from the adults on the other side of the room he shot a breaking charm at Hermione's chest. Hermione is a smart witch, however, and she realized what he planned to do the second he sent the crumpling charm at me. She dodged the spell and fumbling with her robes swiftly broke the chain around her neck. She held the peculiar shaped hour glass (I later learned that it was called a time turner, even though im still kind of fuzzy on why she has it and what it does.) away from her body and looked him square in the eyes.

"This is what you want then?" She has said, her voice trembling.

"Yes," He squeaked and narrowed his eyes, "Give it to me or i'll kill him."

He pointed his wand at me and i looked up from my position on the floor surprised. I don't know WHY I was so surprised, i mean I've had all kinds of people trying to kill me since first year. This shouldn't have been any different. I blame my confusion on the fall i had taken a few moments earlier. Everyone was looking at me expectantly as if they thought i was going to say something. I opened my mouth to say something that would be characterized by Snape as utterly stupid but Hermione beat me to it.

"What do you want with it?" Hermone had asked suspiciously.

Then the most strange thing happened. A look of sadness washed over Pettigrew's pale sweaty face and he looked up at the Hermione and saidly softly, "To change things. To make it so HE was never born. So that the Marauders would never have broken apart. NOW GIVE ME THE TIME TURNER GIRL!"

Hermione's eyes widened here, and I saw the look on her face that she was about to do something that would probably go down in history books as the most idiotic thing ever done. Well... thats what I would write if I were writing History books, but as I am not i will just continue to call her an idiot for smashing her time turner. She did chance a glance at the adults before she did the deed, however. They had mingled looks of horror and anger on their faces. Snape looked almost pleased though, the slimey bastard.

With a little shriek, Hermione snatched her hand back from Pettigrew and dropped the time turner to the ground bringing her foot down onto it hard.

I'll pause here to point out that I didn't know what would happen once that thing was broken into a million little pieces, but all that i did know that nothing good would come of it. So having got up off the ground quite some time ago i let out a strangled shout. (I prefer to call it manly sort of bellow, however.) Pettigrew's reaction was the worst of all though. He becamed enraged. He looked like the devil himself, with his hair sticking up and the glow of the firelight on his back casting shadows on his face. He tried to stop her but it was to late. She had broken it, and thats when all hell broke loose.

There was an earth shattering rumble and then my world started to shake. I vaguely remember Hermione shrieking and then seeing a large black hole before she was sucked inside still screaming. It was the scariest moment of my life, thinking that i had lost my best friend to a large black hole. Little did i know that i would soon be following her. I chanced a glance around me to make sure the others were safe. The debris from where the wall had once been standing was scattered across the room. Everyone appeared to be relatively unharmed so i decided that it was time to do something stupid. It had after all been about twenty or so minutes since i had done something foolhardy. I ran at the shocked Pettigrew planning on inflicting as much damage as i could. He recovered from his shock just before i hit him and he braced himself for the impact and threw my skinny frame off of him and right into the black hole. The only thing i remember before passing out is Ron (now that the silencing spell had worn off) screaming for Hermione and I, then Pettigrew telling him to shut up.

I woke up here later. It's dark and i feel like im floating in space. I'm not going to lie to anyone. I'm afraid. I'm really afraid. There is no sound, there is no light, theres no feelings. As i sat, or rather floated in space for a few more minutes (I hope it's minutes I have no idea of how time is working here.) contemplating what to do next. I hear something. I grow excited and try to make my way over in the direction. I then realize that i cannot move. I let out a string of curses and wish for this torture to end. Someone hears my prayers. I think he might have been the devil.

Suddenly im flying through the abyss and there is a terrible pain, so great I don't think i can bare it. There's a light ahead, and then my life... my FUTURE is flashing before my eyes.

A/N: Review and tell me what you think! Remember that this is just the prolouge. I also would like to point out that this is HARRY telling the story, therefore he may be biased to certain subjects, persons, etc.


End file.
